


FB Ficlet Compilation

by MokuK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Crack, Ficlets, Fluff, Humor, M/M, randomosity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of ficlets from words given to me on FB. </p><p>WARNING: CRACK (for the most part) along with trace amounts of fluff and angst and other miscellaneous ingredients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batoost

**Author's Note:**

> Provided by the insane randomness of my friends on Facebook and the odd whatnot mechanisms of my mind.
> 
> Also, word suggestions are LOVELY. There's only so many friends I have and only so many words I can squeeze out of them...

#1: Batoost

Any other afternoon, Shinichi would have just ignore the insanely hyperactive teenager bouncing around his house, but today, something seemed a bit off about Kaito. Looking up from his Sherlock Holmes novel, he made eye contact with the rest of his possibly mentally scarred friends.

Hattori was looking rather green, eyes flicking back and forth, following Kaito on his journey to knock over all things fragile and whatnot.

Hakuba was leaning back in the couch, still trying to find a clue to help him prove that Kaito was KID.

Ran was alternating incredulous stares between Shinichi and Kaito, still unable to wrap her mind around how similar her childhood friend and the bouncing terror looked alike, and how exactly they ended up as a couple.

Aoko was just rolling her eyes in exasperation, completely used to her childhood friends antics.

Needless to say, Kaito's magic had gone a bit out of hand. Shinichi's hair was now strawberry red, wearing a silver strapless evening gown. Hattori skin had somehow turned purple, with his hair a fiery orange, sporting a much-too-small schoolgirl's outfit, complete with mini-skirt. Hakuba's hair was the now usual green, dressed in a toga covered in rainbow sparkles. The girls had avoided the explosion with only multi-colored hair, Ran's pink and Aoko's bright blue.

And that was how they ended up sitting around a coffee table.

Shinichi let out a heavy sigh. "Who let Kaito into the chocolate?"

Much to his annoyance, nobody answered, but Kaito did jump into his lap and began singing (loudly) in Korean, promptly giving Shinichi a wet sloppy kiss on his lips. After a brief performance, he continued his trek around, springing up doves and vanishing silverware.

"...And who let him listen to k-pop?"

All eyes turned to Hattori, who sheepishly smiled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time...?"

Shinichi surveyed the chaos unraveling around them. Glaring at Heiji, he muttered, "You realize you're going to pay for all the damage, right?"

Heiji paled, now reconsidering his idea to strap Kuroba down, and feed him enough chocolate to make anyone burst while blasting B2ST nonstop in his ears.

Of course, Shinichi would have loved to continue glaring at the Osakan, but Kaito had other plans. The eager magician dragged the Heisei Holmes out of the couch, spinning him around in a clumsy waltz.

Hakuba glanced over at Hattori, their eyes clearly communicating the unspoken message.

_Never again?_

_Never._


	2. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened here~ It's kind of fluffy...if you squint. Yup. CRACK.
> 
> I love words... *puppy dog eyes*

#2: Blessings

Honestly, with a phantom thief for a boyfriend, there were a lot of things to worry about: getting caught, having their identity revealed, getting shot at by an assassin from a shady organization...

Every time Kaito left for a heist with a grin, Shinichi always worried. It really wasn't like him, but Kaito brought out the hidden traits in the detective.

And so, Shinichi began a ritual of sorts. With help from Akako of course, but that was just a precaution.

Naturally, living in the same house, Kaito would suspect something whenever his beloved Shin-chan disappeared into the basement. And so he decided to follow him...

"Shin-chan?"

"Kai?!"

"What are you doing down here? It's so dark..."

"Uh, nothing really. Come on, your heist is going to start in half an hour. You should get going. Don't you want to mess with your own personal taskforce and give Nakamori-keibu more gray hairs?"

"Yeah! But seriously, Shin-chan, what are you doing here? Is that a curse doll?"

"No!"

"Yes it is! I've seen it in Akako's... Have you been plotting against me with that witch?! After all we've been through~"

"Kai, it's just a precaution thing. I mean," Shinichi's blush was practically glowing in the dimly lit room. "For your safety and all that..." The last bit was murmured as Shinichi cast his eyes away from his now ecstatic boyfriend.

"Aww~ Shin-chan! I didn't know you cared so much! But really, that seal on the wall is for cursing people to death, you did know that, right? And it's much too dark for the outcome to be positive~"

Shinichi flicked on the lights, then proceeding to thoroughly wipe off all seals drawn on his basement walls and floors while muttering about evil witches trying to steal his boyfriend as Kaito just stood there, fully dressed in KID garb, highly amused at the blush peeking out from Shinichi's ever-immaculate hair.


	3. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so cute!! I squealed as I wrote it. It's so suffocating...the fluff... *sigh*
> 
> Too many cooks ruin the soup, but more words just make this collection longer!

#3: Storm

Of all the times for a storm to hit, it just had to be in the middle of a KID heist. Kaito cursed Lady Luck's timing, abandoning him right when he needed it most. Today certainly wasn't one of his better nights, seeing as how Nakamori-keibu seemed to be at the top of his game and Snake had decided to show up.

The rain had limited his vision and now he was basically flying blind. Not to mention his now soaked cape was dragging him down. After six close calls, he finally decided to land. After all, it wasn't as if the taskforce could see him in this downpour. Plus he didn't exactly want to take the chance of getting hit by lightning, no matter how much Lady Luck usually favored him.

Finding shade under a stray tree, he pulled out his phone, punching in numbers he had engraved into his mind. When the other end picked up, a grin spread across the phantom thief's face. "Shin-chan~ It's raining really hard and I was wondering if you could come pick me up!"

A sigh cracked over the device before a fond exasperated voice answered, "I'm coming over. Where are you?"

Kaito relayed his location and stood there, waiting for his detective to arrive. He changed out of his KID costume in a split second, as to avoid notice. Now he was just a nondescript teenage boy waiting out the rain under a tree. Not a very good idea, he knew, but it was only temporary.

The arriving figure came into focus, holding an umbrella over his head while clutching another in his free hand. As Shinichi got within a foot's distance, he held out the other umbrella with a grim smile. "Remind me to get my driver's license as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, Shin-chan~" Before opening his umbrella, Kaito swept Shinichi into a quick chaste kiss. As he opened his umbrella, he joyfully took note of the flush that quickly swept over his Tantei-kun's face.

Maybe the storm wasn't so bad after all...


	4. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know about Kaito's ichthyophobia, but what scares Shinichi? I just wanted to try something cute~ Sure, I know it's impossible, but I couldn't think of anything else...
> 
> I BELIEVE I CAN WRITE!!!! (of course, only with the suggestions of lovely words from you readers)

#4: Lightning

Kaito was deathly afraid of fish, but one thing they were never able to figure out was what Shinichi was afraid of. They had tried so many different tactics: throwing him into a pit of reptiles; waving a spear in his face; pushing his face within inches of a fire (which singed off a bit of his hair); waving a tarantula in his face, and locking him in a dark room.

What could a detective who faced dead bodies and murderers nearly every day be afraid of? Not blood, surely, or else he would never be able to approach those crime scenes with the composure he had.

Hattori, Kaito, and Hakuba were almost at their wits' end. It had been Kaito's idea at first, then Hattori had wanted in with the Plan, then dragged a reluctant but curious Hakuba in.

At this point, one could find them circled around a small table with a list of phobias, a cup of tea in front of each of them.

Hakuba spoke up first. "There must be something we haven't tried yet..."

Groaning, Hattori fell backwards, throwing his arms into the air. "Hakuba, we've even tried arachibutyrophobia and hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia and triskaidekaphobia. I mean, how desperate are we that we've even resorted to those?!"

"Shut up, Hattori. I'm just saying, everybody's afraid of something. There must be something out there that will scare Kudou."

As if summoned by their depressed mood, rain began crashing against the window panes, a bright flash of lightning striking nearby.

Soft but audible, a shriek was heard from upstairs. Glancing at each other, the trio came to an agreement. They stormed upstairs, bursting into Shinichi's room, where he was nowhere to be found.

Another flash of lightning struck, illuminating the room briefly, and yet again, the shriek. In that brief moment, they caught sight of a figure huddled in the corner of the room, wrapped up in a blanket.

Softly, they approached who they assumed was Shinichi. Kaito knelt down, face about a foot away from Shinichi's. "Shin-chan? Are you okay?"

No reply.

With another flash of lightning, the figure lept out of the corner and grasped onto Kaito like a lifeline, shaking all the while. The usually composed detective was whimpering, clutching onto the magician.

Kaito returned the embrace, grinning. Sometimes Shin-chan could be so adorable~


	5. Coat of Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more difficult to write... Just a bit... Oh, Kaito~ You so silly, you~
> 
> .................................Words......?

#5: Coat of Arms

"Kaito..."

"What is it, Shin-chan?"

"What is this? It looks like some kind of horribly overcharged version of your KID doodle."

Kaito beamed up at the detective. "It's my coat of arms~! Do you like it?"

"Kaito... I don't think this really works, I mean with the cape and top hat and monocle and well, everything. Is there even a single ounce of symbolism in this?"

Innocently, Kaito peered up at Shinichi. "Symbolism? Why in the world would I need symbolism?"

Facepalming, Shinichi muttered, "Never mind..."


	6. Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was fun~ I like getting my characters to crossdress! It's a good way of venting frustration, it is... *laugh* Torturing characters~
> 
> It's word time, word time, gotta get down on word time~ //shot

#6: Lion

Shinichi stood in a corner of the large ballroom, shooting glares at anybody who dared meet his eyes. The same azure blue eyes rolled in fond exasperation when he saw a lion bounding across the room towards him

Kaito, in a ridiculously fluffy and floppy lion costume, glomped the detective upon arrival. Wrinkling his nose, Shinichi tried to rid his mouth of all the faux-fur that had found its way in. "Shin-chan, you're so cute!" Kaito proclaimed happily.

Tugging the enthusiastic magician off, Shinichi narrowed his eyes to glare at his boyfriend. "Kaito... Explain to me why I'm in this  _dress_  again?" A dark and threatening smile appeared on his face.

"It worked so well with the theme! See, Ran-chan is the scarecrow, Ahoko is the tin man, and I'm the lion!" Kaito looked horridly pleased with himself.

Shinichi felt irritation bubbling up in him. "And why did  _I_  have to Dorothy?!"

Kaito's face scrunched up. "But the blue dress compliments your eyes! Oh, I know what you're missing!" Before Shinichi could utter a single complaint, pink smoke engulfed the pair, clearing to reveal Hakuba standing there...in a dog costume. His expression was one of extreme distaste mixed with frustration and acceptance. "Toto!" The lion ran off laughing joyfully.

The two detectives exchanged a glance. "How did you two even end up together again?" Hakuba queried in a disbelieving tone as he tugged cautiously at the hideously furry outfit.

"I have no idea..." Shinichi muttered as he facepalmed.


	7. Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Conan in this chapter~ It's the first KidCon of much KaiShin!
> 
> //insert corny pun/joke/parody about word requests here

#7: Pure

It started with the bouquet of roses on the doorstep.

Ran giggled when she saw him staring at the flowers in his hand incredulously. "It looks like you have a secret admirer, Conan-kun!"

He could only shake his head, rolling his eyes at the card that was attached. Of course, that idiot wouldn't put the doodle, probably thinking that he was being mysterious.

o0o0o0o

Next came the coffee machine.

It seemed as though the thief had  _some_  tact, delivering it to the Kudo mansion rather than the Mouri residence.

Still, the gift was appreciated. The old one was starting to malfunction anyway.

o0o0o0o

The gifts came coming one after another. After the coffee machine came an autographed soccer ball, clothing, mystery novels, and another bouquet, this time of bright blue flowers.

o0o0o0o

He decided to confront his "secret admirer" (as Ran loved to call him, even though Conan already know who it was - not that he'd tell her, of course) during the next heist. He didn't even bother waiting with the officers downstairs, instead heading straight up to the roof.

Sure enough, the white-clad thief appeared only minutes after his announced arrival. The rivals faced each other under the starry night sky.

Conan held up a rose. "I didn't take you for the romantic type."

KID grinned. "I'm not really, actually," he quipped cheerfully. He lifted that night's heist target up to the moon, tossing it at Conan once he had checked.

"Not what you're looking for?" The thief shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. The shrunken detective strode across the rooftop until the two were only inches apart. He beckoned for the thief to crouch down.

When KID did, albeit warily, Conan leaned over and whispered softly, "You know, using gifts to get into an eight-year-old's pants isn't exactly the best idea. Wait a few years, until you won't be labeled a pedophile." Pulling away, he smirked when he saw the dusting of pink on the thief's cheeks.

He started to sputter in indignation, but the police chose that moment to burst onto the rooftop, forcing the thief to leap off of the building and vanish.

Conan headed down the stairs, ignoring the questioning police who wanted details about his and KID's rooftop rendezvous. Maybe KID didn't exactly have pure intentions, but that was alright. The attention was appreciated.

Just like the new coffee machine.


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more angsty~ Feeling in a bit of a dark mood...
> 
> Word me, maybe?

#8: Home

The puddles at his feet slowly grew, the rain flooding his horrible  _black_  suit, so different from his usual white.

His downcast violet eyes were fixated on the unrelenting grey stone slab before him, the words etched upon them blurring as his eyes began to sting.

Warm arms encircled him, grasping at his clothing. Their bodies molded together, familiar. He know who it was without even turning around.

"Shin-chan..." He hated how his voice quavered ever so slightly, eyes never moving from the tombstone. "What am I supposed to do now? Where...where am I supposed to go?"

"Home," his lover murmured against his neck, breath warm against his cold skin. " _Our_  home."

A tear slid silently down his cheek, blending with the rain.


	9. Peony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Internet searches! I thought the peony was a lot of fun to write, not to mention that now I really feel like writing a story based solely on the exchange of flowers and their meanings~ XD
> 
> Hope you like this ficlet~ Again, word suggestions are welcome!

  


#9: Peony

Shinichi didn't know how to react to Kaitou KID appearing  _inside his bedroom_  all of a sudden and producing a bunch of not-roses-but-peonies then disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

Upon further investigation, the peonies hid the target of that night's heist, a large sapphire cut into the shape of a heart, more affectionately known as the Ocean's Heart.

He glanced over at the peonies that he had placed into an ornate vase that his mother had bought in Egypt.

Why peonies...?

The internet search results had laughter bubbling up in his throat.

It was just like his boyfriend to give a gift like  _that_.

o0o0o0o

Peony - a flower of riches and honor. With their lush, full, rounded bloom, peonies embody romance and prosperity and are regarded as an omen of good fortune and a happy marriage.

o0o0o0o

The next day, Kuroba Kaito, Kudo Shinichi's boyfriend of three years, proposed to him.

Everybody was surprised, except Shinichi, who merely smiled brightly, kissed him, and slipped a green rose into his now fiancé's coat pocket.


	10. Pencil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eum... What is this madness...? I don't know... I was chewing on my pencil and I could see Shinichi doing that when working on a case and then...this was born... Enjoy~ :D
> 
> Suggest a word, maybe?

#10: Pencil

"So, it's a robbery case this time, huh?"

Shinichi looked up from his case notes. "Why...?"

"Because!" Kaito pulled his pencil from his hands and held it in front of Shinichi's face, waving it around wildly, gesturing madly. "You're chewing on the eraser!" He then proceeded to pull pencils from mid-air. "If it's a murder, you chew on the body. If it's a kidnapping, you scatter the teeth marks, and if it's a hostage sit-" Kaito halted in his rambling explanation when Shinichi leveled a glared on the magician.

"Have you been...collecting my pencils?" The statement was so absurd that he held up a hand to stop Kaito fro answering. "You know what? Keep them." He turned back to the case, ignoring Kaito's smirk.

_Poof_

Blue smoke filled the room.

"Kaito! Give me back my pencil! I still need that one!"


	11. Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened here... Forgive me... Potatoes are difficult... Enjoy...? QAQ
> 
> Words! Suggestions! Yay!

#11: Potato

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Come look at this!"

"What is it?"

"Watch! I saw this on the Internet. It's so funny!"

" _Die, potato."_

_"Nooooooo!"_

_Splat_

"...What...was that...?"


	12. Alohamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's a HPxDCMK crossover! I don't know what happened. I basically omitted Harry and Ron until the very last paragraph... Hope you like the randomness! :D
> 
> WWWWOOOORRRRDDDDDD!!!!

#12: Alohamora

Hermione's disapproving stare only spurred on Kaito's tinkering. She was standing behind them, clearly not amused with his actions. Shinichi tried not to cringe when her glare grew into on similar to that of Ran's mother. Kiseki Eri, had eyes that could make grown men cringe.

Shinichi shifted awkwardly before leaning over and whispering in Kaito's ear, "Kai? I...don't think wizards condone lockpicking..."

The thief-turned-Hogwarts-student's head shot up, eyes blazing with excitement and the promise of adventure. "But Shin-chan! They have such complex ways of locking a door without any locking mechanisms or anything! The door's just STUCK!"

Sighing, the detective pulled out his wand (11 inches, ash, thestral hair core, slightly springy. Perfect for charms!) and gestured half-heartedly at the door, muttering "Alohamora," under his breath.

The door swung open with a soft creak. Kaito pouted as they filed through. "Aw, you're no fun..."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hakuba, and Shinichi all stared at the magician. They were now late to their Transfiguration class because Kaito had refused to let anybody near the locked door until he managed to open it. They shuffled off unenthusiastically to face the wrath of their professor.


	13. Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my mind refuses to be normal...but that's what makes me so lovable~ ^^
> 
> I'm not going to ask for a word this time because I already have around ten in pending that I still need to write because I've actually been paying attention in class. I know. It's scandalous... XD

13: Ketchup

Shinichi stared at the limp body at his feet, trying not to focus too much on the red that stained the clothing. His eyes met Kaito's. The magician's poker face was in place, seeing as he clearly would not have been able to stop laughing otherwise.

Sinking to the floor, he weakly prodded his fellow detective's face. "Kaito... What did you do this time...?"

"Sleeping gas," Kaito chirped. "and ketchup!"

Hakuba snored.


	14. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have been reading the Odyssey in class...and there are sirens... End of story... Plus I thought it'd be funny if Shinichi actually could sing...
> 
> Meh, give me a word or not~ I still have quite a bit to catch up on... .

14: Music

Kaito felt the waves lapping softly at his feet. The air was salty and cool on his skin. One step after another, the water rose further until he was waist-deep.

However, he was unaware of it, unaware of everything but those mesmerizing blue eyes and the song that filled his mind. It was a sweet, haunting melody, beckoning for him to come closer...closer...

Somewhere, buried deep in his consciousness, he knew that he should stop, lest he wish to walk to his death, but he didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was the music, that lovely lilting tune...

Kaito didn't even notice when everything went black.


	15. K-Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I seem to be really bad at updating every other day, I'm changing it so that I update every Thursday, so keep an eye out! :)
> 
> I got another k-pop prompt, but since I already did a bit of madness with B2ST, I'm going for something a bit different this time~ Enjoy!
> 
> Words? Please? I've been too lax about this... I was stuck on this one word, but I've decided to skip that one... My muse seems to have abandoned for for that...

#15: K-Pop

The long hair felt weird, Shinichi mused as he waited patiently for Sonoko to stop arguing with Hattori. he twirled a lock of hair around his finger, amazed at the quality of the wig. Kaito walked up to him, handing him a steaming cup of coffee. Shinichi accepted it with a soft hum of approval, bringing the mug to his lips.

Kaito was wearing a wig as well, icy blue and cropped short. He sipped his own mug, filled with hot chocolate Tugging at the collar of his coat, he asked, "So...What happened to the ojou-chan's obsession with KID?"

"Got over it, thank Kami," Shinichi rolled his eyes. "That thief already has a big enough ego." Kaito pouted, and Shinichi had to laugh at how absurd he looked. "Well, at least she's just forcing us to do this video and not making up perform some other crazy stunt." Nodding, Kaito set down his cup.

"You two! On set!" Sonoko yelled. The two slowly strode over, cooperating to the best of their ability, a feat that was made quite difficult by Sokono's current demeanor. "Okay. 3...2...1..."

_Wow, Fantastic Baby~_


	16. N (Natural Harmonia Gropius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had soo much fun with this one! I'm saying right now: I have not played Pokemon B&W. What I have written is merely a product of fanfiction and fangirlism. I'm much too cheap to actually buy a game... Aren't gamer!Shinichi and gamer!Kaito so cute~? And yes, Shinichi named his character Sherlock. Kaito's is Lupin, if you wanted to know...
> 
> Word me if you'd like~

#16: N (Natural Harmonia Gropius)

Their fingers flew over their DS's in a battle of speed. Their goal: finish the game before the other. Together, they reached Nimbasa City, watching as the Ferris wheel came into view on their small screens.

A green-haired figure approached each of their avatars...

"KUROBA!"

Two heads shot up, watching as Hakuba stalked towards them...with green hair.

Kaito shot up from his seat, jumping Hakuba and sending the both of them flying backwards. "N!" he cried gleefully.

Hakuba frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Fixated on his game, Shinichi mumbled something incoherently before exclaiming, "Kaito! N asked Sherlock onto the Ferris wheel!"

"No! You can't have my Shin-chan! He's mine! Take...TAKE CHEREN INSTEAD!" Kaito tightened his arms around the British detective (who was clearly not this...N...).

 _What in the world is going on?!_  Hakuba thought as he stared at the two teenagers in shock.


	17. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I haven't really been updating on here, so I posted around 8 (?) chapters at once... I'm going to try to keep this as updated as my ff.net account, but I'm making no promises... Writing sooo helps me get rid of stress~ XD
> 
> I'd love some more words! Is anybody even reading this compilation anymore...? The last couple of chapters haven't gotten any feedback, which would be wonderful... *puppy dog eyes*

#17: Drowning

His vision...was fading...

There were...what were those? Right...bubbles...floating up to the surface...

Fingers tightened around his throat, choking him. The bubbles multiplied.

Water...filled his lungs, and his head  _burned_...

His mouth opened, but no sound escaped...only bubbles...

He felt heavy, like his limbs were made of iron. The world fell into darkness as a fleeting thought ran through his mind.

_Why...Shin-chan...?_


	18. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, busy busy busy life... Why do you torment me sooooo?!
> 
> Words provide sustenance. I skipped breakfast.

#18: Werewolf

It  _hurt._

His insides were boiling, and it felt as thought something were eating at him from the inside out. His jaw ached as his teeth elongated, sharpening. Fur grew rapidly. HIs skin itched, and he ached to get out of his clothes.

_Fresh prey...so young and lovely..._

A scared voice called out to him. "K-KID? What's wrong?!"

He snarled and he felt a fresh wave of fear wash over him, seeping from the pores of his prey.

_So tempting... So...delicious..._

He leapt.

A shrill scream. Small hands grabbed at his fur.

It was silent.

Slowly, he mind returned and he was aware of the thick, dark, red blood staining his hands, his face, his clothes...and the small body in front of him.

"N-no...no...NO, NO NONONONONO!" He clawed at his face, scrambling towards the limp child. A choked sob rose in his throat as he gathered up the lifeless body in his shaking arms.

"Tantei-kun..."

 


	19. Unfathomable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I have enough to last me until June or so~ I've been really busy, so I haven't had much time to be writing... *laughs* Oh wells~ Here's more randomness!
> 
> This one was actually kind of hard to write...for no reason whatsoever... I don't really like this one...
> 
> Well, a word maybe? :)

#19: Unfathomable

"How in the world did you two end up together?"

That seemed to be the most popular question that people asked Kaito and Shinichi. The two understood where those people were coming from, but it was starting to get tiring.

So naturally, it was quite the surprise when a girl jumped out of nowhere and latched onto the both of them, squealing, "You two are  _so_  cute! How can people question this ship?!"

Kaito and Shinichi gaped at each other, confused.

_Well, there seemed to be mixed opinions about their relationship..._


	20. Vitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, at least I can get these chapters out quickly! I love feedback! Tell me if you love them or hate them or hate me for writing them or love me for writing them or anything~ I don't like flames. If you're going to hate, at least make it constructive.
> 
> I'd love some words just to keep this going! :)

#20: Vitality

It was terrifying seeing Kaito so lifeless. His Moonlight Magician, extinguished. A crimson flower blossomed and bloomed, creating a sharp contrast to the white cloth.

The assassin had finally caught up to the elusive thief.

His breaths formed small puffs of white in the cool night air as he sank to his knees. He held out a shaky hand, a single tear gliding down his cheek. Slowly, he slid his hand over blank indigo eyes, shutting his lover's eyelids.

He choked out a sob, faintly aware of the uneasy chatter around him as the crowd congregated around the fallen body. They had all heard the gunshot, had seen the body fall. Even as the people increased, Shinichi felt so incredibly alone in the world.


	21. Quincunx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I just recently got into Supernatural. (And by recently, I mean a month.) I'm on Season 4 and I'm literally dying inside. Well, YAY, CROSSOVER KIND OF THINGY WHAT THE HELL DID THIS TURN INTO?! I apologize if this chapter's a bit iffy.
> 
> I love words! I use them all the time. BECAUSE I TALK. AND WRITE. *smiles sweetly* I'm sorry. SPN's made me a bit insane.

#21: Quincunx

To be fair, they really should have expected it, what with Shinichi's track record.

Their trip to America was  _supposed_  to be relaxing. A simple weekend at the Pierpont Inn, but of course it didn't work out that way.

In their case, it started when a lawyer hanged himself in his room.

Shinichi's detective instincts kicked in and Kaito had nothing better to do (and really, Shinichi's pretty damn attractive when he gets into a case, no matter how gory), so they questioned the owner of the inn, Susan, and the inn's two other occupants.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

They watched the detective and magician with wary eyes. Obviously they knew something and the two Japanese teens were determined to find out what.

When they interrogated the brothers, Sam sighed and threw a glance in Dean's direction. The older brother tried to silently protest before rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of, "Knock yourself out, Sammy."

After Sam's explanation, he looked as though he was expecting a mental or emotional crisis from the two.

In all honesty, spirits aren't that surprising to a formerly shrunken detective and a phantom thief chasing after a gem that supposed grants immortality.

 


	22. Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Thursday flew right over my head and I completely forgot about everything... Welp, a bit late, but here's the next ficlet!
> 
> I'd love words to occupy my time as I procrastinate studying for finals~

#22: Guitar

For such a multi-talented couple, on thing they shared in common was their inability to play the guitar.

Devastation followed int heir wake the second either of them lay hands on the instrument.

Frankly, it was quite endearing to watch as the magician and the detective bonded together on their quest to conquer the guitar.

On the other hand, it was excruciatingly painful to listen to.


	23. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, um... This is awkward... *laughs weakly* I seem to have missed last week's update... Sorry! Studying for finals was pretty stressful and I even managed to get sick from it all. If any of my FBFC readers are also into Merlin, then you probably know that I didn't update Borderline either... I'll update that next Sunday and continue on with my regularly scheduled updates!
> 
> Anyway, I'd love some words and feedback! Opinions on AU ficlets?

#23: Glass

It was that one pane of glass that separated them. It blocked out sound, leaving the two disconnected. They only had the sight of one another to keep themselves sane.

Through that one window, the two boys became friends and shared their stories, unable to communicate with their voices. It was an isolated friendship, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

Aside from each other, they had nobody. Twice a day, food would magically appear in their room while they were unconscious. If they tried staying awake to see who was bringing the food, they would get none.

To be quite honest, the two boys didn't mind their captivity at all. They had grown up there, had only had each other for the majority of their lives. They didn't know anything but the cage in which they lived.

It didn't really change when the glass broke for those precious ten minutes.

They still had each other, and that was all that mattered.


	24. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, almost forgot that it was Thursday... Happy 4th of July to my fellow peoples in America! My mom dragged me out for fireworks and well, with the extra security due to the bombing, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant of experiences... Regardless, here is a ficlet! It's hopelessly fluffy and sappy and I kind of choked while writing this.
> 
> Going on a trip for the next week, so words would be lovely incentive. Actually, you don't need to. Working on my novel for Camp NaNo as well, so... *laughs awkwardly*

#24: Key

Kaito stared down at the small metal object in his hands, eyes wide. He looked up at the blushing detective. "It's for me?"

Shinichi turned his head away, cheeks flaming. "Ba'aro. It's only because you keep breaking into my house through the windows in the middle of the night."

Grinning widely, Kaito launched himself at his darling detective. "I love you, Shin-chan!"

The other didn't respond, but the heated blush was all the answer that Kaito needed.


	25. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally back from New York! I don't have the next ten or so planned out, but I hope the winging it works out! This one's kind of weak, but I guess it had to be done. I wonder how the next one'll work out... *giggles maniacally*
> 
> I guess I might be able to use a word or two... *laughs*

#25: Bunny

To be quite honest, it was amazing that they hadn't expected it. After all, he was a magician with a top hat.

However, the clean-up process was truly irksome.

Shinichi glared at Kaito. "I can understand the doves, but did you  _really have to pull out a hundred rabbits from your hat?!"_

A bunny leaped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.


	26. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //shot
> 
> I'm so so sorry! I haven't updated on here recently. I'm trying to get used to the transition from ff.net to here, and it's progressing. Kind of. *sighs*
> 
> Words are ALWAYS welcome!

#26: Chocolate

For Valentine's Day, KID added an extra not-so-welcome bit of holiday spirit into his heist. It wasn't harmful, as a matter of fact. Or that universally entertaining.

Okay, maybe it was, but not exactly the ways he intended for it to be.

Despite all of the exclamations and protests from the officers, it was the sight of his favorite meitantei stumbling up the stairs, covered from head to toe in now hardening chocolate that made Kaito's day.

And maybe the night after, but that's an entirely different story.


	27. Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me... Updating the three newest chapters all at once. *laughs awkwardly* Yeah...

#27: Fish

It was divine retribution; he was absolutely sure of it! That or some cruel trick of the gods. A bubble rose to the surface as he attempted a sigh of exasperation.

The inability to look at himself was probably a blessing in disguise. On one hand, he wasn't freaking out, even with his new additions. On the flip side, he was stuck in the water.

Wiggling his tail back and forth, he maneuvered over to the glass and stared at Shinichi's face, unamused.  _This isn't funny!_  he tried to say. All that he managed was a long stream of bubbles.

He, Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, the Moonlight Magician, was a  _fish_.


	28. Sushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now FBFC has been updated! Whew. My laptop's broken, so most of my other works won't be updated for a bit longer. By which I mean quite a while. So if any of you like Merlin, The Thief Lord, Harry Potter, or D. Gray-Man, then feel free to check them out! If not, DCMK verse for the win!

#28: Sushi

Shinichi's smile is unnerving, and Kaito fidgets in his seat. The restaurant is quaint and dimly lit, but Kaito could care less about the fake plants dangling around him and the raucous chatter of some drunken businessmen.

It's what's sitting on his plate that bothers him.

Smiling, Shinichi gestures to the dish with a look of pseudo-confusion. As much as Kaito loves him, he  _really_  wishes that Shinichi wasn't so clever. Usually, it's times like these that he makes that wish. "Aren't you going to eat? After all, it's the least you can do after  _today."_

The intonation is positively terrifying, far more than should be possible. Kaito shifts backwards, looking everywhere but at the food in front of him. He can  _smell_ it, and that makes it all the worse. "I-"

" _Kaito_."

Gulping, Kaito reaches out and picks up his chopsticks, fingers trembling. There's a bubbling sound from behind him, and he doesn't look back. He knows very well what's there. "Do I have to?" His voice is whiny and childish, but he would rather go up against the Black Organization all by himself than do this.

Shinichi's eyes convey his answer, but Kaito still doesn't like it.

Trembling, he picks up the morsel and brings it to his mouth, hesitating at the last moment. It's millimeters away from his mouth. He doesn't want to drag it out in fear of Shinichi's wrath, so he practically inhales it, downing a glass of water as soon as it touches his taste buds.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kaito scowls at Shinichi, still gulping down water to wash away the taste of the sushi.

"Never again."

"So long as you stop setting the house on fire."

"Deal."


	29. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I've basically thrown away all my urges to check on updated stories here in favor of Sterek and Destiel fic. Right... So, if anybody wants to talk to me about those, I'm all for it! Ooh, and if somebody wants to bounce ideas for my Merlin fic. *shamelessly asking for help in a vastly different fandom* Prior knowledge of the Merlin storyline is very much appreciated, but not necessary at the moment.
> 
> Yup. Words. I'll probably ask for more once school actually starts up and I need something to get me through my five honors courses. *sighs*

#28: Song

It was that one song that actually brought them together. It was complete happenstance that two teenage boys, practically identical in looks and not at all similar in personality, would share a love for the same song and be in the same coffee shop while it played. Complete coincidence.

Although really, to shamelessly quote something else entirely: there is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability.

So really, it was inevitable that these two boys would become close friends, that one would worry when the other seemingly disappeared off of the face of the ear, that they would meet again under different guises, that they would fall in love.

Fate was a cruel mistress, but she had her own ways of finding people happiness.


	30. Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way too excited for school to begin. I don't even know why... So, um, Welcome to Night Vale is a new obsession?
> 
> Well, words are ALWAYS welcome.

#30: Sky

_Monday: Turquoise_

Kaito sighed. It wasn't the best day to be cooped up in his audio booth. There weren't even any windows, so he couldn't look out and watch the last remains of the Glow Cloud pass by. He wasn't on air, but he didn't have anything to do. Boredom was a given.

He couldn't even go out and see Shinichi's stupidly perfect hair.

_Tuesday: Taupe_

Shinichi stared out the window of his lab, fingers played with the hem of his lab coat. The radio was playing behind him at a moderately acceptable volume. His mouth quirked up in a smile when he heard Kaito mention him. At least there was entertainment.

Even if the sky looked absolutely horrible.

_Wednesday: Robin's Egg_

Kaito was positively giddy with joy! Shinichi had come over to the radio station to ask a few questions. He hadn't been able to ask the question he had actually wanted, but they had  _exchanged words_. Kaito wasn't sure if Shinichi realized he existed, but he had caught the scientist looking his way more than once.

That was a good sign, wasn't it?

_Thursday: Turquoise-taupe_

Shinichi had gone to visit the radio station  _once_. Sadly, he hadn't managed to actually ask Kaito on a date or whatever. They would probably go to Arby's and watch the glowing lights after. He really needed to ask Kaito about the wheat by-products, so at least he had an excuse to go!

Thank kami he had avoided the snakes.

_Friday: Coal Dust_

The sky was looking particularly disgusting, but at least Kaito was in high spirits! Shinichi had come over with more questions, but he had actually asked Kaito  _out_. It was a great improvement from before when all of their interactions consisted of little to no eye contact and distantly polite questioning.

Maybe he could teach Shinichi some Unmodified Sumerian...

_Saturday: Coal Dust With Chances of Indigo in the Late Afternoon_

Their (could you really call it a) date had gone surprisingly well, much to Shinichi's surprise. There was little to no chaos due to his ignorance, seeing as how Kaito had vehemently guided him away from the litter with the red flag. And the supposedly nonexistent dog park. They had ended up going to Subway's, where Shinichi tried a mashed potato sub, which was decent.

They most certainly did not sneak into a Pink Floyd concert in Radon Canyon afterwards.

_Sunday: Void_


	31. Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I don't know whether I want vacation to be over or if I want it to drag on forever. Both would be nice. I wish time didn't exist. I'm just tired of having nothing to do. Well, I read and that basically takes up my entire day. Literally.
> 
> I'd love some words maybe?

#31: Candle

The lights flickered once before dying altogether and flooding the room with darkness. Groaning, Shinichi tried flicking the switch on and off a few times before giving up and began his search for an alternate source of light.

All of the flashlights were dead and it was impossible to search for extra batteries in the darkness. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, he found an old candle that he remembered getting over a decade ago. It still worked though (because when do candles not work?) and provided a weak and flickering light that was enough for him to see what was right in front of him.

He moved slowly through the house, the candlelight sending eerie shadows across the walls. With the power out, it would be impossible to do anything, so he decided to do what he did best in the darkness.

Shinichi set the candle down and let the wax drip onto the floor, cooling and hardening as it remained fixed upon the woodwork. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out until he felt a gentle breeze pass by him. Smiling, he asked, "Back so soon?"

A huff of laughter came out of the shadows. "You called me here you know. The least you could do is acknowledge my presence."

He opened his eyes and locked eyes with the figure sitting across from him, appearance a near carbon copy of his own. "Kaito, how many times have I told you not to use my looks to create your body?"

"Not enough, it seems." Kaito reclined back against the bookshelf, smirking. "Do tell me again, my dear warlock."


	32. Mushroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Four more days until school... I've been getting such a writer's block for all of my fics and I have this brilliant idea for NaNoWriMo this year except I can't write it until November... RESEARCH.
> 
> I'd really love some words~

#32: Mushroom

"I'm blaming you for this, you know."

Kaito blanched, inching away as inconspicuously as possible. "Why me?" he wailed. "You're the all-knowing meitantei! You're the one who was supposed to talk me out of this because you knew what that was!"

"Yes, but you're the one who decided to  _throw it into our food_  before even realizing what it was!" Shinichi said, gritting his teeth while reigning in his anger. He sighed. He wasn't that mad, not really. He was just so unbelievably frustrated.

Smiling hesitantly, Kaito asked, "I could try asking Akako...?"

"No." Shinichi shot down the suggestion immediately. "For all we know, she could be the reason we're in this state."

"Shin-chan, that was only once!"

"She turned me into a  _frog._ I swear, she reads too many fairy tales for my liking. They give her  _ideas_."

Kaito looked down at himself, distraught. "Then how are we supposed to turn back! HOW DO MUSHROOMS EVEN TURN US INTO GIRLS?!"

Shinichi grinned, a spark of playfulness appearing in his eyes. "Did you always say that you were up for experimentation?"

Kaito choked.

 


	33. Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so school's begun and my last French teacher was absolutely incompetent so I've basically spent my entire day off DOING MY SUMMER HONORS FRENCH HOMEWORK. In other news, I being my teaching assistant job in three days. Joy. I'm trying to convince my best friend to hire me as a live-in housekeeper. I'll have to see how that goes... Ugh, the next two years are going to be insane...
> 
> I'd really really like some words to keep this going!

#33: Project

Kaito had made it his personal project to play matchmaker for each and every one of his friends. It was his own personal philosophy that everybody had their own special somebody and he was going to make sure that the people he cared about found his. Naturally, that led him to ignore his own nonexistent relationship status.

Aoko had already ended up with Hakuba, their two year anniversary coming up in a month. Kazuha and Heiji were obviously going strong, having been infatuated (or maybe not so much infatuated as...showing their affection for each other in sharp comments and bantering) with each other for a good ten years. Ran had just recently gotten together with Eisuke and they were planning a double date with Sonoko and Makoto in a few days.

The only person who was proving to be a difficult case was Shinichi.

The detective firmly refused to take part in any of his matchmaking, even going to far as too blatantly ignore the girl that he had been set up with once. (Kaito had needed to comfort her afterwards, sending her off with a smile and a rose) He seemed content being alone, but Kaito had noticed the loneliness in his eyes when he was hanging out with everybody else.

Kaito had arranged over twenty dates for Shinichi, none of which had been a success. He was in the process of planning the twenty-first when Shinichi appeared before him, staring at him intently. His expression was a perfect poker face, one that could have rivaled one of Kaito's own. "Kaito."

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching. "What are you trying to do?"

"Helping you find your true love!" Kaito smiled, then pouted. "You're not making it very easy, you know."

"Have you ever considered that maybe I don't need your help to find someone to date? I don't think the people you're matching me up with enjoy it very much either." Shinichi raised an eyebrow, still staring at Kaito. "I _really_ don't need your help."

A pang of sadness hit Kaito. Of course Shinichi didn't need him. Why in the world would an internationally known high school detective need the help of a teenage magician? Shinichi must have seen something through his poker face (which he was getting irritatingly good at reading even with the best of Kaito's efforts) because he suddenly corrected himself. "I mean, because I already  _have_  somebody I like, you idiot."

"Who?!" Kaito shot to his feet, brimming with excitement. He couldn't believe Shinichi hadn't told him earlier!

Shinichi's eyes widened, mouth dropping open almost comically. He groaned, shoving a hand through his hair. "And here I thought I was the dense one," he muttered before grabbing Kaito by the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward to press his lips to Kaito's. It was a clumsy kiss, full of clunking teeth and awkward angles, but it was enough to shock Kaito into silence. It didn't feel bad. Quite the opposite, if Kaito was being honest with himself. It felt really  _really_  good.

He was aware of just how red his face must be when Shinichi pulled away, blushing as well. "Think about that and give me your answer when you have control of your vocal chords." With that, he spun on his heels and quickly left the study. Kaito gaped after him, then grinned.

His project was complete. (Not that the last piece had been put in place by him, but technicalities didn't count. Everybody was happy and that was good enough for him.)


	34. Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just finish this off with the last five words that I've gotten. I don't think that I'm going to continue with this after that unless I get some brilliant idea or something. This may just end up being my dumping ground for KaiShin fic ideas, but I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the super long hiatus! I've gotten caught up in the wonderful world of Sterek and fanfiction alike, and well, yeah... *sighs*

#34: Test

It's a test, and they both know it. That fact has been ingrained in their minds for as long as they can remember. They never forget it. They must succeed or risk death and exile.

Despite that, even with their guns pointed at each other's heads, they can't bear to pull their respective triggers. Shinichi can feel the tremors beginning, the gun shaking in his hands. His tongue darts out and licks his bottom lip. Kaito's eyes follow the movement, fingers twitching.

The silence is deafening and choking. It's not a pure silence. The sounds of the city nightlife echo in the background, filling what they can't bear to destroy.

"Do we-" Kaito begins, then cuts himself off. It's not a matter of whether or not they have to. There's no option. He tries to laugh, but it comes out as a bitter rasp. "Do you remember, in that book, where the two ended up attempting double suicide to rebel against authority?"

Shinichi doesn't respond, but his shoulder relaxes minutely, eyes softening.

Their eyes do all the talking for them. They don't need the words. They've been partners long enough, although they weren't able to communicate efficiently until only a few years ago. The agreement is made; their fates are sealed.

The triggers are pulled.

Shadows watch as brain matter splatter against the cold concrete and two bodies fall in tandem, hitting the floor with dull thuds. There are heavy sigh, mourning the loss of useful assassins. Two workers have been lost, but they can be replaced.

Two lives have been extinguished, never to light again.


	35. Recital

#35: Recital

Shinichi remembers his first recital in perfect clarity. He had been six at the time, full of nerves and anxiety. He could practice well, but he was always unsure of his performance in front of others.

Kaito was there too, acting as his moral support to the best of his ability. Needless to say, with Kaito being Kaito, things had gotten a bit out of hand. There was the issue of the appearance of thousands of pumpkins and how they subsequently got lodged on every one of the attendees' heads right before Shinichi's performance. Shinichi still regrets researching ways to conquer stage fright with him, but he appreciates the lengths to which Kaito is willing to go for him.

It's been 20 years since then, and Kaito is still by his side, readily waiting with a single red rose and a wide smile.

(He leaves the other 249 at home at the insistence of Aoko. The incident of five years ago is one that should never ever be repeated.)


	36. Behind the Mirror

#36: Behind the Mirror

For as long as Kaito could remember, he practiced in front of a mirror. Slight of hand, disappearances, everything. The mirror that hung on on his door was his trusty assistant when he practiced solor. Other times, he would use his mother. She was well versed in the nuances of stage magic, so she was able to help him out with his speed and accuracy.

The mirror was like his best friend. Aside from Aoko, he didn't really have many close friends. There were acquaintances, as that was something that he was unable to avoid. He talked to people and presented them with his poker face, which they all presumed to be his natural expression. Not even Aoko knew the faces he could make in the privacy of his own room. Only the mirror was privy to those.

When he got home after school every day, he would trudge up to his room, energy depleted. The mirror would be there, waiting diligently. Per usual, Kaito would smile and the mirror would return it.

It was only the day when he finally let his poker face dropped that things changed. The constant monotony of his life shifted when for once, he let himself frown into the mirror. There was a sharp twist to his lips that changed his face from a grin to a scowl. While the mirror's surface rippled, his reflection broke away from Kaito's own actions and reached out a hand.

From behind the mirror came a boy who looked exactly like him, understood his pain, and complimented him perfectly. After all, they were the same person, weren't they?


	37. Awesome

#37: Awesome

_Awesome (n): causing feelings of fear and wonder : causing feelings of awe_

Everything Kaito ever did onstage was awesome by the dictionary's definition. Awesome wasn't "cool" or "sick." Kaito's performance literally caused feelings of awe. Shinichi was never able to look away once Kaito raised his hands and smiled. The swiftness of his movements captured every ounce of Shinichi's attention, drawing him deeper and deeper into the depts of Kaito's talent.

Shinichi didn't believe in magic; he never had and he never would, but Kaito's work... It was something else entirely. Even after all of the magic conferences that Kaito had dragged him to, Shinichi still thought that Kaito was the most talented and inspiring of the lot.

It was that talent that drew him to the magician.

The awe and respect was the glue that held them together, patched and repaired by experience and trials.


End file.
